Episode 74
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 75|Next Episode -->]] Title: Hey Vern! Date: October 23rd, 2009 Length: 2:19:46 Hosts: Chris, Brett, and Mikel. Special Guest(s): George Walter and Veronica Belmont Intro: Venture Brothers Closing words Sounds: Veronica Belmont hitting every single sound effect on the soundboard Closing Song: Hymn Of The Fayth - FFX Soundtrack ---- Content covered: *Top 7 Maddest British old-school games *Hank's Corner about the Green Lantern *Venture Brothers, which leads to Brett Elston saying couldn't watch because no cable and also it's expensive. *Ask a Games Jarnalist segment Notable Facts: *First US/UK GamesRadar crossover *First time a person appeared on the podcast that has over 1,000,000+ followers on twitter Veronica Belmont *Mikel Reparaz considers Brett Elston's southern voice the Universal Trailer Park voice *must write down information about Okami, when they mention Okami in an article. 18 games that died at retail *More Guitarer Herorar from Reverb games *Brett Elston going into date mode Sarah Ferguson Dutchess of York born October 15, 1959 on ABC morning show. *Also mentioned that he worked at ABC for 2 years. *1st Hank's Corner *Whitest Kids you Know The peeing on leg sketch played 1st break *Start of 2nd segment "ROLLING STAAAAAAAAARRRRT" *Epic Mobile Home Commercial Rhett and Link *Veronica Belmont to Chris Antista is "asking the popular girl to the dance, then turns me down while everyone is watching." *Through Podcast Magic the audio of Veronic Belmont saying "F" and "pluck" was transmuted into "fuck" at the end of the podcast. This marks the first time she said the word on recording. General concensus reached that you never buy Dynex products from Best Buy *Chris Antista was a professional Driver for Shanghai 500 for four years during college. *Caught by Eric Brachter stealing prize stuff.(Blu-rays) * Veronica Belmont also sang Paramore Flyleaf *Veronica hates really girly gadgets that are really pink and filled with tons of estrogen. *Currently her boyfriend is Ryan, but Chris Antista said, "Veronica is single and is looking for someone to sweep her off her feet.(time stamp coming soon) *large feet, Chris responds with "Get them under the table." Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista: **In regards to Britain **"Wales, Narnia, Middle-earth." **"Doesn't matter, all white to me." **(Veronica) It's like asking the popular girl to the dance. **Want to come to my house and watch According to Jim? ***Brett "No thanks I have caught up with Grey's Anatomy." **I'm usually more sensitive to other cultures. **Boners exploited. The Achilles boner. (On male gamers' boners being exploited in the games industry) **In James Mason voice: "Hover Bover for everybody" 6:33 **"Ass-deep in Mario and Luigi 3." **You supported rape. Good job Veronica. **I'm angry enough at my workplace so I'll steal stuff. **I have character flaws. **Male gamers and their boners are exploited on a daily basis. The Achilles Boner. **What would your wrestling name be? ***Brett "I don't care." **All I know is Space Giraffe is awesome and Dan Amrich is wrong. **If you saw a supernova that's Hank Gilbert. **Back in the day videogames were written for the back of cereal boxes. **"Calm down invalids," about Veronica and Brett talking about the pre-nasal drip and sinuses. **This is all Veronica's fault. ***Veronica "What did I do?" ***Chris "You didn't talk about FIFA 10." *Brett Elston: **In 1997, when Sepiroth was killing Aerith, his asshole friend called him about some bullshit, and he didn't hang up. **Jim Varney. Too soon, he's been dead for more than 10 years. **My praise means more. How many videogame soundtrack articles have you written? **I tell these fuckers to keep it under 2 hours. **69 I got yelled at by over 200 people. *Mikel Reparaz **It's less of a Southern accent and more of a universal trailer park accent. **That's like saying after being in New York for 10 minutes no one in the US mowes lawns. **Fuck that guy Jonathon Coulton. **It's a digital cable. It works or it doesn't. **Nobody talks about FIFA 10 Jesus Christ. **Mention Okami **PSP games are only playable on a PSP. ***Chris "That's ridculous." *George Walter **We sent a lot of people to Austrailia as convicts and they broke out and turned into their own race. **Do you know the different between English and British? ***Chris "One's a language?" *Veronica Belmont **I can do a lot of magical things on the ball. **I love Dragons. **I have a lifelong war against Monster cables. **I'm having HDMI issues. ***Chris "Have you tried blowing into it?" Question of the Week 58: What game to escape reality and drama (similar with the QOTW in episode 38 about game to deal with break up/ associates with) *Chris Antista last QOTW response: Spent almost one grand for a Saturn. *Chris Antista: Counter Strike *Brett Elston: 2003 graduated college. Girlfriend dumped him in the summer. Played lots of F-Zero GX. *Mikel Reparaz: MK2, GTA games, and open world games. *Veronica Belmont: World of Warcraft Link: Episode 74 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 75|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009